The invention pertains to humidifiers, and more particularly, to humidifiers having an internal ultraviolet light source.
Humidifiers are commonly used to increase the relative humidity within an enclosed space. The increase in humidity can be desirable for a number of reasons. For example, relative humidity levels greater than 25% can minimize discomfort in the skin, eyes, nose or throat while also minimizing the risk of electric shock. In addition, humidifiers can be particularly desirable during winter months when heated inside air can cause the relative humidity to fall to uncomfortable levels.
Various types of humidifiers are used to increase relative humidity. Exemplary humidifiers can include evaporative humidifiers, steam vaporizing humidifiers, and ultrasonic humidifiers. Evaporative humidifiers increase relative humidity by directing dry air against a wick that is saturated with water. Steam vaporizing humidifiers typically include an electric heating element submerged within a water reservoir for creating steam. In addition, ultrasonic humidifiers typically include an ultrasonic transducer to atomize water with high frequency vibrations.
Each category of humidifier will generally include an internal water reservoir. In many instances, however, the water reservoir can become home to bacteria or mold, particularly after repeated uses. As the humidifier circulates humidified air into the ambient environment, it may also circulate bacteria and mold. This can result in discomfort for allergy sufferers, and can increase the risk of colds and other ailments.
To reduce the presence of bacteria and mold in the water reservoir, some existing humidifiers include an ultraviolet lamp to sterilize the water within the water reservoir. However, microorganisms can accumulate downstream of the water reservoir, generally free from the effects of the ultraviolet lamp. Also, solid contaminants from within the water supply can build up over time within the reservoir and in other portions of the humidifier. Ultimately, these microorganisms and contaminants can mix with the humidified air stream and can circulate into the ambient environment.
Accordingly, there remains a continued need for an improved humidifier for providing a sterilized output. In addition, there remains a continued need for an improved humidifier for leveraging the benefits of ultraviolet light in conjunction with point-of-use humidifiers and forced air humidifiers.